


Raging

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Fun, No Smut, Pregnancy, Pregnant Happy, Sexy Time, Worried Toby, but like i said, feel better fic, for the sweet leah, hormonal happy, lil seduction, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Pregnant Happy has got crazy hormones. All she wants is Toby. Just to be safe, he's doing his best to resist her, but man...it's just so difficult.Quintis one-shot.





	Raging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southernbookgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbookgirl/gifts).



> this is for the lovely southerbookgirl, because she just came off the flu, and now she's suffering an eye infection. Leah - thanks for always leaving me the sweetest, greatest, most kind reviews that never fail to light up my day. I appreciate it so much. this a bit late but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> this is not the best thing in the world. best piece, or best edited. but I just wanted to get it out, and the whole goal was to make southernbookgirl feel a little better, so if it accomplishes that, it's all that really matters.
> 
> Note: this is NOT smut. I don't write smut. this is just hormonal Happy encouraging sexy time.

“Kiss me.”   


Toby glanced askance at his heavily pregnant wife, smiling. “Sweetheart, you know I would love to. But your hormones are all over the place right now. If I kiss you, it’ll lead to more, and be like opening a can of sexy worms. The last thing you need is to have your world rocked.”   


Happy ran a hand over her stomach, giving him a smoldering grin. “We can take it.”   


He pouted. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“And don’t tell me what to do,” she threatened, like a fox on the prowl. 

“Happy-”   


She raised her brows. “We  _ could _ move this over to the bedroom.” Happy raised her chin. “Your loss...”   


Toby glanced down at the cereal bowl in his lap. “I’m doing this for your own good. Both of you.”

“I talked to the doctor. She gave us the go ahead.”   


Raising his brows, he hesitated, staring intently at the floating Lucky Charms. “You talked to someone else about  _ our _ sex life?”

“Yep.”

“Damn,” Toby breathed, “you’re hornier than a guy who just won big bucks in a poker game and hurried over to the nearest strip club.” He blinked.

“Mmm hmm.”  

Toby shifted uncomfortably in his seat, swallowing. “There’s potential consequences, Hap.”

Slowly, she started to pace towards him. She wasn’t intentionally swaying her hips, but her curves made each movement even  _ more _ sexy than normal. “That’s only if the pregnancy is abnormal. And last I checked-everything was AOK.”

He clenched his hands. “But you’re  _ sure _ everything’s good? If you’re experiencing any sort of pain-tender breasts, cramps, nausea-” 

“Well now that you mentioned it,” Happy practically purred, “I could use a check up from the doc.” 

He simultaneously sighed and groaned. “Damn it, that was smooth.” 

Stretching his legs, his heels pressed into the floor as he tried to push the chair backwards. Bottom being lodged in the carpet, it didn’t budge. Her eyes flicked from him to his feet to him. She smirked. “You’re the one that should know sex during pregnancy is encouraged.”

Toby put his hands up, on defense. “I know, I know. But-”

“You’re the one that put this baby in me.” Happy tossed him a sexy shrug. “The least you could do is give me what I’m asking for.”

“Hey, don’t pull the blame card on me. With your genes, you woulda thought the baby’d grow to be a tiny muffin in your baby oven.” 

Toby’s attempts at jokes fell flat, and she continued staring at him like he was a slice of meat. He pursed his lips as she closed the remaining space between them.  _ Aw, hell. _

With the tips of her fingers, Happy slid a hand down his knee. Her voice was low, throaty, a coarse whisper. “You  _ sure _ , Toby?”   


Eyes raking over her, he swallowed. His sweaty palms gripped the chair’s armrests. “You’re absolutely positive nothing is wrong?” 

“Mmm hmm.” She leaned closer. 

“E-everything is normal?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“And you’re totally sure?”   


“Yep.”   


“You don’t-”   


She slid closer onto his lap, voice cutting through his worries. “Toby, we gonna do this or what?”   


Toby blew a puff of air between his cheeks. “I can’t believe I even resisted you this long,” he responded quickly. “My gooty’s not a happy camper.” 

 


End file.
